


一步之遥

by Jonnayoly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, 主要角色死亡, 冰凉的刀子, 哨向, 大刀小刀都是刀, 星际探索, 是cwc凉了没错, 是刀, 真的是刀子, 雪白的刀子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 亲爱的零学家们，让我们来玩一个游戏吧～ding ding（三角铁），下面是海龟汤时间。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告⚠️：主要人物死亡，是刀子，BE都可，自行想象就行。哨向设定，梗来自木羽，其中所有关于宇宙，星际探索的东西都是瞎编的，有很大的bug，请不要深究啦= =
> 
> 免责：都是瞎编的，不要上升蒸煮w，随便写的，我不负责，别看别读别念（虽然他们也不太可能看中文）！
> 
> 周末会发布答案～ lof还没有发这篇文，估计也没什么人看……先放上来存档一下，正好再修一修

**一步之遥**

亲爱的零学家们，让我们来玩一个游戏吧～

ding ding（三角铁），下面是海龟汤时间。

> **描述：**
> 
> 故事开头，yby进了cwc的房间。
> 
> 故事结束，yby在飞船上看见了一场灿烂的日出。
> 
> 故事时长，58天

> **提示：**
> 
> 线索1: cwc是向导，yby是哨兵，就读于同一个学校
> 
> 线索2: 手动注射大剂量向导素可以终止结合热，并且使哨兵陷入昏睡。
> 
> 线索3: 题目就是字面的含义，不代表曲子。
> 
> 线索4: yby在这个视角的13分钟里始终在场。

> **请问：**
> 
> 问题1: yby在cwc家里说了什么话？
> 
> 问题2: yby为什么在飞船上？/yby是谁？
> 
> 问题3: yby看的是什么“日出”？
> 
> 问题4: 你喜欢这个故事吗？

**附录1：cwc录像带1**

2081.3.22 20:49

“这里是实习引航员Eddy Chen，时间是2081年3月22日，地点是猎犬座双星交界点。”

视频打开了，一身格格不入的休闲服出现在屏幕上。研究人员往往都穿着便携宇航服，真想知道这身休闲服是怎么偷偷带上飞船的。

“请原谅我的衣服，这种时候能穿着普通的衣服是我一点点小小的心愿，希望大家不要介意。”

Eddy Chen，出现在视频里的男人微微一笑，看起来很矛盾，眼睛下面的黑眼圈和眼角的细纹说明他已经至少好几天没有好好休息过，但整洁的衣着和干净没有胡茬的脸显示出，在过去的几个小时里他有好好清理过自己。在太空探索队的飞船上这么放纵地用水可是一件很奢侈的事情，轻易不要这么做，否则会被舰长打到你结合对象都不认识。

“今天是出发的第57天，已经远远超过我们这次航行预定好的日子，所以我相信大部分人也都明白我接下来要说什么了。”

视频中的人顿了顿，整了整衣襟，眼睛直视屏幕，仿佛能透过屏幕看到什么人似的，眼睛炯炯有神，好像有两团火焰在燃烧。

“我很荣幸能在短暂的时光里和探索队的前辈们一起共事，事实上，我没有多少录这种视频的经验，” 说到这里他的眼睛似乎闪过一丝回忆往事的光芒，“能够在这次的队伍里遇见大家是我的幸运，尽管很遗憾，我浪费了你们留给我的希望，我还是要对大家再说一声，对不起，我尽力了，谢谢你们。”

他的表情看起来有一种未经世事的漫不经心，说的很轻松，只是手指一直把玩着一块衣角。红色的衣服在太空的失重环境中漂浮，仿佛深海中的水母，在黑暗中蠕动着透明的触须，无悲无喜，也不会想要一片无法呼吸的天空。

“时间有限，事情的经过我只能简略叙述，等到救援队员连接到这段录像，我们的失误也能给未来的大家提供一个典型的反面教材。”

Eddy用一种诙谐的语气说，卷发在空中飘着，不难想象在重力的作用下它们应该会以一种好看的角度凌乱在头顶。

“一想到之后很可能在航空探索历史书里被当做反面教材，我就无颜面对江东父老啊，Bre——” 他噎了一下，好像说错了什么话一样，挠了挠头发。

“抱歉，我没录过这种视频，习惯说出来朋友的名字了，请不要介意。”Eddy害羞地笑了，看起来就像是个邻居家的大男孩。手里的衣角已经攥的发皱，快被撕下来了。

“我们之前做的准备太不充足，原本以为猎户座双星系统是一个典型的恒星为主的双星系，这次过来只不过是想要确定一下它的轨道，和是否有可能的资源行星。可等到我们的飞船靠近之后才发现双星之间的引力存在异常。实际上，我确实表示过不同意近距离探测的指令，但是作为一个实习生，我的建议没有被采纳。”

Eddy皱了皱鼻子，似乎这些说法让他感觉到冒犯了什么人一样，但他还是满不在乎地说了下去。

“这个双星系统在我们的探测器里始终不准确的原因和我预想的一样，它不是我们的资料中记录的双星系统，而是两颗质量差距很大的联星和一颗无名黑洞组成的三体系统。而且很遗憾的是，经过计算，这颗质量接近八倍太阳质量的白矮星一旦发生吸积盘的塌缩，绝对超过钱德拉塞卡极限，也就是说，这是一颗处在激变变星超新星爆发边缘的不定时炸弹。”

Eddy做了个手势，张大嘴似乎是在装成大灰狼，却怎么看怎么像一只虚张声势的小狗。他似乎也发现了效果不佳，瘪着嘴收回了手。皱巴巴的衣角现在和他的衬衫一起飘在空中，红艳艳的，他的衣服有点太红了，红过头了，玫瑰星云一样鲜艳，好像在散发着荧光。

“遗憾的是，我们意识到这个事实的时候已经太晚了，探测器出了一点小问题，这么硕大的吸积盘都没能引起我们的注意。混沌理论是对的，如果我们没有深入到如此之近的程度，我们也不至于陷入如此困境。因为我们的扰动，塌缩就要无可避免的发生了。我没法说还有多长时间，但是很快，我就要涅灭在太空最为绚烂的烟火里。”

“真是个可悲的（lamentable）失误，我们还曾寄希望于这颗白矮星能有巨大的磁场让它能作为高偏振星稳定存在，‘ **另一个大熊座AN** ’，然而800T高斯打碎了我们最后一点虚无缥缈的希望。舰长和副使，当然，他们立志同进退。领航员和工程师，他们至少给他们的孩子留了视频。我试图把他们传输出去，所以可能的话，谢谢救援队的努力。”Eddy指指身旁的小仪器，对着屏幕笑了笑。“我不知道现在的飞行系统这么落后，但是至少任何星际航行都准备了完善的逃生系统，不至于只有我一个人被塞进逃生仓丢了出来。” 他不太高兴地说。“欺负我单身是吧，活命也得按soloist来。”

“至少我也假装自己是个soloist了哈哈。”他突然开始哈哈大笑，笑的眼角都要带出泪花来了。不就是讲了个谁都不懂的谐音笑话，至于吗。

“我很感激这些选择把生存的希望留给我的同事，至少让我先洗了个澡，好吧，最后我们所有人都好好奢侈了一把，趁我迷糊着呢，他们把我塞进了这个小地方，准备让我一个人获得一点生存的希望。”

他示意身后的小空间，胶囊的外壳，还有一身宇航服，说是小小的逃生仓，空间也确实有点太奢侈了。

“应该是给五人设计的，嘿，你们派结合伴侣上来的时候难道就没想过出一旦真出现问题，他们宁愿两个人一起殉情吗？”他看起来有点忿忿不平，但是那是一种混合了自嘲的调笑语气，看起来很讨人喜欢。他的左手又抓住了那片飘荡的衣角。

“我们最后走到这一步就是一个愚蠢的错误，望远镜记录员在众多数据里的一点小小的笔误，就能让一颗晚期的恒星炸掉一整个小队。”他耸了耸肩，无奈地笑了笑。

“这个视频可能是我留在这个世界上的最后一段话了，所以请允许我对我的家人说几句话。”

Eddy笑笑，擦掉眼角的泪花，轻轻一弹，眼睛上圆润的水珠就飘荡在空中，看起来像个可爱的小泡泡，袖口上浮上一层果冻般透明的小水珠。他看着这些透明的东西，似乎仍然感到十分稀奇。

“在没分化成向导进入基地之前，我一直梦想着成为那种仿古音乐演奏家，我还特地学过小提琴。”他开口，“但是进入基地之后，我这个梦想就搁置了。我得承认，宇宙星空的奥秘是无穷尽的，尽管我喜欢音乐，但既然已经选择了投身这个领域，我便忠诚于此。我知道我有可能面临这个结局，虽然没想到这么快，但是入学后，作为一名军校生，我确实认真考虑过这个可能。”

他挥了挥手，对着镜头露出了一个最灿烂的笑容，眼睛几乎眯成两条缝，看起来惊人的可爱。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的爸爸妈妈，谢谢你们这么多年来一直容忍我的任性和叛逆，我为成为你们的儿子而自豪，也希望你们为我而骄傲，在我离开之后请不要太过悲伤，好好保重。” 他对着镜头鞠躬，真空中鞠躬不太好控制身体，鞠不太深，但是透过屏幕能感觉到他的真诚。

“亲爱的姐姐，谢谢你这么多年一直鼓励我，关心我，帮助我。我不是一个好兄弟，但是我很高兴有你这样一个好姐姐。” 他对着镜头眨了眨眼，看起来很高兴。袖口还带着一点点水痕的右手抓住了另一边的衣角。

“还有，Brett，”他努力睁大双眼，可能是衣服太红，反射的光映的他的眼睛也稍稍泛红。”很高兴认识你，十三岁能认识你是我这辈子最幸运的事情了，我们永远都是最好的朋友。” 再怎么睁眼，眼睛都还是那么大，可能太长时间不眨眼让他的眼睛有点干涩，于是他揉了揉眼角，对着屏幕最后笑了笑。

“感谢大家，再见。”

**附录2：cwc录像2**

2081.3.22 20:55

“对不起，我做不到，Brett，我做不到。” 第一段录像已经开始传输，重新打开录像设备的Eddy脸上没有一点笑意，红肿的鼻头看起来马上就要哇哇大哭了。

“对不起，我很抱歉让这些话被救援人员或者研究人员看到，我甚至不知道你能不能看到这些话，但是我马上就要死了，就当我正在跟你说话吧，原谅我。”Eddy双手捧着摄像机，仿佛这是什么难得的珍宝一样。视频里的脸贴近了屏幕，可以清晰的看到坑坑洼洼的皮肤，

“我爱你，我真的爱你，从很久之前我就爱着你，无论我们是否是哨兵和向导我都无可救药地爱你，我知道我是个自私自利的混蛋，可是我没办法，我不能，我不能就这么不说，我不能就这么，就这么死掉，还不告诉你我爱你。”

Eddy的脸仍然压在屏幕上，他抵着镜头，似乎是不忍心直视对面的人。即使隔着镜头，他看起来非常难过。他揉着头发，眼镜飘在空中，鼻子仍然红彤彤的，看起来快要哭了，但是他没有。他把脸在膝盖里埋了一会儿，视频里只能看见他的头发，翘着，乱糟糟的，像狗窝里的稻草。

一会儿，他抬起头，露出了一个难堪的微笑。

“Brett，请你不要惊讶，也不要感到愧疚，我很清楚你对我的态度，所以对不起，都是我单方面的。对不起，让你这种时候还要因为我而受到困扰。我不是在道德绑架你，对不起。但是不要紧，我至少很庆幸我们之前没有……。”

他似乎有点羞耻，脸上浮起一点绝望的红晕。“对不起非得在这里谈这个，但是我家里确实有向导素，我尽量整理好了一切，都是我的错，至少我没酿成更大的错误。”

他把衣服领子向上拉，把下半边脸埋在红丝绒蛋糕一样的衣服里，露出了一个疲惫的微笑，仿佛这个动作给他带来了什么莫名其妙的有趣回忆。即使好好清理过，长时间的疲惫和劳累也开始让他的精神变的软弱。

“抱歉，我觉得你有权利知道这件事，我很抱歉，我爱你，我真的很难过，如果我有一点点希望，如果还能有一丁点希望活下来，我都不会这么说，抱歉。我太自私了，但是我做不到把这件事憋在心里，然后我再也见不到你，再也没有办法和你说话。”

Eddy看起来和一个普通的，窝在自己的卧室打游戏打输了哭鼻子的大学生一样，除了在真空中漂浮的衣服和小物件，这里看起来和简陋的军校宿舍没什么不同，都是些深灰色的墙壁，都是对着镜头录像，都是对着一位看不见的朋友。

"对不起在这种时候给你添麻烦了，幸好我们没有意外结合，抱歉，我爱你。我知道你不想要我，你对我很重要，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你在一起。但是我很庆幸日常配置了向导素，不是说我不想要你，我只是很高兴你不会被我的愚蠢给拖累，至少你还可以好好活下去。”

他似乎是不知道该说什么了，衣服散发的荧光越来越亮，已经不能说是单纯的眼花，他的身体和服饰似乎都在散发着荧光。然而他已经筋疲力尽，似乎注意不到这些不正常的荧光。

“对不起，我希望你能好好活下去。”

他关了视频，摄像头对着他的胸口，看不见他的表情。

辐射太严重了，这个小小的逃生仓里不换宇航服，就算是被搜救队员发现，他也会陷入非常严重的辐射病，脏器衰竭而离开这个世界。

**附录3:** **cwc录像3**

2081.3.22 20:59

“对不起，我很想说，忘了上一条吧，可是我很可能没时间了，而且那也不是我的真心话。”Eddy Chen最后一次打开了录像机，此时他周围的一切都几乎在散发着或明或暗的荧光，他可能已经从痛哭流涕的情绪中回神，看起来一点也不意外他的周围散发的荧光。

“我就是在道德绑架你，我也不想请求你原谅我。我们做没做都不影响我们是不是最好的朋友，但是我不想只和你是好朋友，我想让至少能记住我。”Eddy看起来很冷静，几乎是冷漠了，语速变成最开始的三倍，说得飞快，好像有什么东西在追赶着他一样。

“我活下去的可能性不大，穿着宇航服确实能稍微推迟一点我的死期，但是没有用。我不如好好地再录一段，只要视频不关闭我就还在和你说话。”他摸了摸屏幕，看着手指上的荧光。

“这里的辐射浓度太高，我已经没有任何生存的可能。从这个辐射的浓度来看，我很确定这颗恒星几百亿年的生命就要在这一刻告终。“他摇摇头。”多么讽刺，一天比上几百亿年，多少人根本遇不到的概率。但是既然我已经在几百亿人中遇到了你，那么再遇到一次这样的概率也不足为奇。你以前总是嘲笑我老走狗屎运，那些算什么呢？这样的两个几百亿乘起来，我的概率是世界上最幸运的人也遇不到的。”

“工作，职业，我的向往，我可以接受，这没关系，我喜欢它们。我以为我能祝福你，祝福一切，积极自救，或者平静赴死。但是真到了这个时候，我不在乎那些，我只想多和你说几句话。”他凝视着镜头，之前的腼腆，之前的痛哭，之前的一切的一切都消失在了荧光的笼罩下，他好像一下子从年幼的儿童长成了垂垂老矣的老人，回光返照中最后留下属于自己的智慧。”我喜欢你，我爱你，随便怎么讲。我从不后悔，你不喜欢我，没关系，我知道你爱我，我知道你关心我，这不够，但是现在的情况来说，它已经够让我愿意面对这一切。我……我试过让你觉得我只是你的好朋友，再也不打扰你。但是不行，我不是那样的人，我爱你，我也爱我自己，我盲目的让你知道我对你的渴求，然后试图用自己的死亡来逼你忘不了我。但是请你相信我，我希望你能好好活下去。”

(感觉INTP可能不会说这么多“我”，或者“你”，但是我是个INFP，写东西就是有很多“我”……不好意思ooc了）

他凝视着屏幕，看不到远处隐藏在黑暗中的吸积盘正在告诉旋转。它们旋转着，舞蹈着，愈来愈快，高速度的移动给了它们向外逃逸的离心力，可它们永远都无法逃离更加强大的引力，只能眼睁睁地看着自己命定的终结不可避免地到来。宇宙也变得寂静了，一切都寂静了，庄严地，肃穆地对着那片越来越近的物质云行注目礼。

“对不起，我还是忍不住在想，如果我那天没有走，如果我任由一切发展下去，我肯定就来不了这次实习。你说了 **不要** 又怎么样，你不要我，只是个意外，我为什么不能就顺着它让这个意外发生呢，再内疚又如何，至少不用骗我自己。你说不就不吗，我为什么不听我自己的，反正你也已经失去意识了，我可以装成一个受害者不是吗。我可以骗自己我不想和你……因为我已经拥有过了，但是我没法骗自己不想和你结合，因为我永远也不能知道那会是一种什么感觉。我跑了，跑到了宇宙里，看到舷窗外的星云，我也会变成新的星云，构成我的物质会变成宇宙的一部分，我本来就是宇宙微不足道的一部分。熵增不是顺应自然的天时地利人和吗？我很可能会变成脉冲星吹出来的一股高能粒子风，那又怎么样，你会看到我的，在照片上，在视频里，在太空望远镜上，我会是绿色的，蓝色的。或者是红色的，像这件衣服一样发着光。那不是真实的颜色，真实的我将会无声无息，但是你会看到我，你看到星空就会想起我，我就是要那样。”

他死死盯着屏幕，语速又上了一个台阶，基本上听不清他在说些什么，维塔利恰空换成帕格尼尼无穷动，越来越快，荧光忽明忽暗，语句颠三倒四。他不在乎。

“对不起，但是我不能。我爱你，你要好好活下去。”

一小滴眼泪出现在眼角，又被他拧着眉毛甩回眼眶，他瞪着屏幕，似乎看到了看不见的人，凝视着宇宙星空隔绝不了的另一方天地。

“我后悔了，我——“

**附录4:**

**2081.03.27 寰宇视野报道摘要**

星际探索事故，全体实验人员死亡，探测到超新星爆发，产生的星云层被命名为猎犬座星云。经搜救队员 **拼死探索** ，在 **非常危险的距离** 探测到向外传播的视频讯号。其中包含舰长对于失事的详细记录，工程师夫妻的的一段视频录像，和来自第七军校的实习引航员留下的一段遗言。公开这些视频记录后，社会反响非常激烈，重新整修了星际探索的各类要求。其中，这位23岁的年轻向导为父母亲人留下的对话感人至深，各界人士纷纷表示惋惜。

据推断，这位实习引航员很可能试图传输更多的资料，但是由于传输存在时间延误，导致只有一段视频被搜救人员连接到，之后就是爆炸导致的黑障，以至于我们无从得知之后的消息。但是我们有理由相信，这位年轻人的理想和抱负不会落空，因为有无数年轻人站起来，走向星际探索的新征程。在新星的领导之下，正是因为这些勇于探索的年轻人，才能使得人类能够在广袤的宇宙中获得立锥之地，正是这些不畏惧牺牲的年轻人，才使得人类踏上崭新的征途，一览浩瀚的星空。

**注释：**

情境猜谜（Situation puzzle），又译情境推理游戏，在亚洲部分地区则称海龟汤，另名水平思考游戏（Lateral thinking puzzle）或是／不是游戏，是一种猜测情境型事件真相的智力游戏。其玩法系由出题者提出一个难以理解的事件，参与猜题者可以提出任何问题以试图缩小范围并找出事件背后真正的原因，但出题者仅能以“是（对）”、“不是（不对）”或“没有关系（无关）”来回答问题。

有些难题也许会有多个符合情境的答案，但游戏的正解仍然是出题者所设想的那一个。审辩式思维、逻辑思考及水平思考都有助于解决问题。“水平思考”一词是由爱德华·德·波诺提出，用来表示一个创造性的问题解决风格，包括各种意想不到的角度来观察问题。有趣的是，这些往往是解决情境难题的必要程序。对此，保罗·斯洛恩便以“水平思考游戏”来称呼情境猜谜，并写了很多本书来介绍它，因而广为流传。  
（来自维基百科，我刚上大学的时候在orientation camp里经常玩这个，所以附上一个详解以防有人不知道这是个什么lol）

**后记1：**

下面是一些很cringe的东西……可以直接关掉不看了

这是一篇文笔很差，构思重点在感情方面的小破烂文，在科幻方面的逻辑非常糟糕，但是我还是想说，为了写这一篇我重新观摩了两本放在我书架上很久的旧书（是移动火星和神们自己）。我的天文学和物理学知识已经彻彻底底地还给了科普读物和小学科学老师，写的东西只是我的一点点小小的想象，但是我得说，我超级喜欢科幻作品lol

这次写这篇文是木羽的点梗，我很开心能和木羽交流，写一点星际探索的东西也是我很想尝试但是一直没有动力去做的，所以这次我做了一点点小实验。虽然最后的成品让我弄成了一个海龟汤一样的小故事，重点也不在背景上，内容（尤其是这个结尾，人家死之前最想说的明明是些小话，非得在那上纲上线，破烂媒体……）也很奇怪的嘲讽，但是我很喜欢它。

那么猜一猜吧，抛开那些稀奇古怪的宇宙星空，就猜一猜他俩的可爱的爱情故事吧，我真的很喜欢这个故事，它们映衬在我的脑海里，希望你们也能喜欢它。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 答案……
> 
> 请千万千万先看前文，如果不看前文的话这一篇等于剧透啦，严重影响游戏体验！

**请千万千万先看前文，如果不看前文的话这一篇等于剧透啦，严重影响游戏体验！**

（开头的长篇大论不重要，但是我写了就不想删……）

我很好奇宇宙是什么样子的，我们都知道宇宙中星辰浩如烟海，询问星星的数量没有意义。古老的人们创造出来一个词语——恒河沙数——来表示浩瀚无际的星空。但是宇宙太大了，我们赖以生存的那一点点物质，在浩瀚的空间里不过九牛一毛。

宇宙其实漆黑又空旷，我们什么也看不见，什么也听不见，我们需要健全的保护，宇航服，生态系统，食物饮水。我们的飞船是蚂蚁游过水洼的灰尘，经不起最小的一点微风的吹拂。我们看待宇宙的方式也又弱小又没有效率，像是平面生物试图用点与点之间的距离来探测从未理解过的三维世界对二维平面的引力扭曲。

在太空中的航行是相当脆弱的，宇宙空间各个位置的温度在绝对零度到几千上万度之间变化，想象一下，一个不穿戴防具的人类，只要几分钟的时间就会冻死或者热死，但是在那之前，只要几秒钟的真空就可以让人膨胀爆炸。另外，他还缺乏氧气，不能呼吸。宇宙射线和恒星的辐射很有可能让人脏器衰竭，让我们体内每一个细胞的细胞核里面最微小的染色体旋转着散开，患上严重的基因病症，出现各种各样可怕的特征。还有各种爆炸，各种哪怕很微小的宇宙尘埃，各种小行星，各种宇宙垃圾，黑洞，超新星爆炸，白洞，暗物质，扭曲的时空，可能的自然存在的虫洞，有太多东西可以让我们悄无声息地消失。

在这样的情况下，我们去探索宇宙的人都是非常有勇气的。他们不是为了国家也不是为了人民，更多是为了自己的好奇，正是这份好奇让这份探索属于全人类。

但是这些话都是废话，不重要，也太空了，先把脑子从宇宙里拿回来，我们看点你爱我我爱你的小破事。

废话我写了就不想删，正好也为了挡一挡下面的剧透。

海龟汤的答案来咯。

最开始木羽提供的前提是一篇虐文，主要迫害Eddy但是Brett这次不能是个渣男。

书写模式是斯科特的遗书，Eddy在太空快凉了之前的遗书体，太空侦察兵设定，还可以搞搞哨向。

所以故事的上帝视角其实是这样的。

yby有一个很小就认识了的向导朋友，他们一直是很好的朋友，感情亲近。他们在同一个基地受训，学过同一种乐器，又去了同一所学校学习了同样的专业。大学是封闭式教育，他们经常在宿舍的小屋里通视频。他们不是哨向关系，但是有时候cwc会给yby做精神疏导，临时的。

yby有一个秘密，他喜欢这个朋友很久了。

那一天是普通的一天，他和一群朋友喝多了，他知道cwc马上要去实习，所以这次去的是别的朋友的聚会。但是他喝多了，一个朋友说我有cwc的电话，于是把他送到了cwc家。

因为酒精，还有他们之间过于高的匹配率（虽然他俩没测过，但是确实很高）在cwc不小心进行了比较深入的梳理之后，他陷入了强烈的结合热，没有办法cwc只能和他搞在一起。从一开始cwc就很清楚，他家里有向导素针剂，但是他自己也有私心，所以他最开始没提这件事。

到最后了，再不注射他俩就真结合的时候，cwc告诉yby“我其实很喜欢你，你确定要和我结合吗？”

yby说“不要”，然后他说“好”，给yby打了针，之后他就当一切都没发生，把人洗干净放床上，自己去实习了。

（此处我修了，是BE肉）

第二天yby醒过来，完全不记得昨天发生了什么，他看到了cwc的信息，吃了cwc留的东西，然后帮cwc收拾了房间。沉浸在居家的错觉里，下定决心等cwc回来就要和他表达自己的心意。

（原谅我的降智打击，未来人可能都比较单纯所以他俩这会子智商为0）

结果原本计划只有二十八天的实习拖到了三十多天，时间太长了，长到不对劲。飞船出问题的消息一传来他就疯了，费尽九牛二虎之力去搜救队，在所有人都担心危险不愿意太过靠近的情况下亲自去救人。但是来不及了，太远了，太晚了，他只能接收到视频传输的信号。而在完成了所有同事（舰长和其他人）的传输之后他才接到关于cwc自己的视频。可由于视频的延迟和爆炸产生的黑障，只有第一个视频传输完成了，这之后，他眼睁睁地看着爆炸发生，超新星爆炸的光太过明亮，他在这场“日出”之后，几乎损失了百分之八十的视力。

等回去，他失魂落魄地被送去身体检查，医生说他体内向导素含量有点偏高。这说明他很可能有过一次被阻断的结合经历，时间很可能是两个月前。

（此时他觉得自己强迫了对方，但是我不想直接说出来……之后的事情我就不知道了）

而当时，在cwc床上，意识很不清醒，他只记得自己在做梦。梦里有cwc的背影，他看见他走向悬崖，向他微笑，然后跳下去。他什么都做不了，连对面的人一片衣角都捞不到，于是他喊出了一声“Eddy，不要”。

（请再次原谅我的降智打击，未来人可能都比较单纯所以他这会子智商还是为0）

文章的名字我也想了好久，最后决定叫一步之遥，是因为这篇文里其实存在了三个”就差一步“

只差一步yby就能知道cwc最后要说的不是“我们是最好的朋友”而是“我爱你”

（cwc表白了两次，他一次都没听到。但是确实，每次看到星空他都会想起cwc）

只差一步yby就能从爆炸里把人救出来

只差一步yby和cwc在故事的最开始就结合了，cwc就不会去实习，也就不会离世

我从没有仔细思考过从身科学研究或者宇宙考察的人，他们在面临生死关头的时候，会留下什么样的视频或文字。但是从斯科特的遗书，以及美国大气层失事宇航员的视频来看，我写了第一条视频。我相信科研人员在出现问题之前，至少都想过第一条视频的内容，也有这样的觉悟。我们感谢家人，感谢师长，承认我们的错误，希望后来人引以为戒，但是我们平静从容，我们可以慷慨奔赴下一场奇妙的旅程。

但是我自己又觉得，我们真正面对生死的时候，脑子里存在的，其实也有可能不是什么大事，而是感情纠葛，我爱你你不爱我但是我还爱你，人生的意义是什么，照顾好我家猫，油灯里有两颗灯心草，（噗我才发现木羽说了一个“我抽屉里还有两张抢到的透卡送你了“这个真是，很有趣了哈哈哈哈哈呜呜呜流下了没有抢到透卡的泪水）这一类只和自己有关的小事。所以我写了第二条视频的内容。他不知道他们之间有误会，几乎是在绝望死心的状态下，他能说出来什么呢，无非就是情与爱，这些看起来丝毫不崇高的破事。

不过在这个基础上，我还在思考一个问题。人之将死，是其言也善，还是破罐破摔？我想我们可能会更加坦诚，更加不过脑子，更考虑自己而不再在乎世界的眼光。但我最终还是认为，善良的人什么时候都是善良的。所以我写了第三段视频的内容，虽然cwc说要道德绑架yby，要让他记住他，他也真的这么做了，但是他最大的愿望仍然是让他好好活下去，在没有他的人生里也能好好度过，好好活着，虽然不要忘记他，但是希望他能有自己的爱人，自己的人生。

另外，之前看lof有很多人提到了荧光的问题，这是个从刘慈欣的《超新星纪元》学来的小彩蛋啦，其实并不一定会发生在cwc的情况上，从科学的角度讲。但是我写了这个作为一个辐射量的指标，看到荧光cwc就知道他就算是不死于爆炸也要死于辐射病，（这就是不穿宇航服的下场）。本来我是想要通过这个作为一个线索，来暗示他就是在用自己的危机道德绑架对方，但是后来发现，用这个作为一个时间的提示也是可以的，显示爆炸的迫近。

还有一点就是其实cwc没有过23岁生日，所以他凉之前只有22岁，还是个刚出校门的学生，所以请原谅我把他降智成恋爱脑，他还是个小宝宝呢喂……

我不确定能不能好好讲清楚这个故事，文笔和叙述有待提高，剧情感觉上也有一点俗套，很抱歉我这次在用巧合推动故事hhhh，真的太巧合了，剧情就很牵强。但是我很喜欢它，它和cp的关系已经不太大，这篇文里的Eddy就是这篇文里的Eddy，构思的环节他已经在我的脑海中死亡又重生n次。我喜欢他，也喜欢yby，这个故事没有坏人，可能坏人只有拆散了他们的我，但是相信我，现实生活中他们的故事还很精彩，我们要过好自己的日子w

顺便一提，写虐文比写甜文伤心多了，我的虐文巅峰，可能再也写不出来这么虐的东西……

我觉得还行，现在想已经不虐了，应该还能再写点上炕的虐文（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 一点注释：
> 
> 情境猜谜（Situation puzzle），又译情境推理游戏，在亚洲部分地区则称海龟汤，另名水平思考游戏（Lateral thinking puzzle）或是／不是游戏，是一种猜测情境型事件真相的智力游戏。其玩法系由出题者提出一个难以理解的事件，参与猜题者可以提出任何问题以试图缩小范围并找出事件背后真正的原因，但出题者仅能以“是（对）”、“不是（不对）”或“没有关系（无关）”来回答问题。
> 
> 有些难题也许会有多个符合情境的答案，但游戏的正解仍然是出题者所设想的那一个。审辩式思维、逻辑思考及水平思考都有助于解决问题。“水平思考”一词是由爱德华·德·波诺提出，用来表示一个创造性的问题解决风格，包括各种意想不到的角度来观察问题。有趣的是，这些往往是解决情境难题的必要程序。对此，保罗·斯洛恩便以“水平思考游戏”来称呼情境猜谜，并写了很多本书来介绍它，因而广为流传。  
> （来自维基百科，我刚上大学的时候在orientation camp里经常玩这个，所以附上一个详解以防有人不知道这是个什么lol）
> 
> 后记1：
> 
> 下面是一些很cringe的东西……可以直接关掉不看了
> 
> 这是一篇文笔很差，构思重点在感情方面的小破烂文，在科幻方面的逻辑非常糟糕，但是我还是想说，为了写这一篇我重新观摩了两本放在我书架上很久的旧书（是移动火星和神们自己）。我的天文学和物理学知识已经彻彻底底地还给了科普读物和小学科学老师，写的东西只是我的一点点小小的想象，但是我得说，我超级喜欢科幻作品lol
> 
> 这次写这篇文是木羽的点梗，我很开心能和木羽交流，写一点星际探索的东西也是我很想尝试但是一直没有动力去做的，所以这次我做了一点点小实验。虽然最后的成品让我弄成了一个海龟汤一样的小故事，重点也不在背景上，内容（尤其是这个结尾，人家死之前最想说的明明是些小话，非得在那上纲上线，破烂媒体……）也很奇怪的嘲讽，但是我很喜欢它。
> 
> 那么猜一猜吧，抛开那些稀奇古怪的宇宙星空，就猜一猜他俩的可爱的爱情故事吧，我真的很喜欢这个故事，它们映衬在我的脑海里，希望你们也能喜欢它。


End file.
